


Hero Worship

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Contains a little bit of underage solo sexual activity, but not *very* explicit.





	Hero Worship

To Ginny Weasley, who had grown up in a house full of older brothers, one of the best parts of playing Quidditch for Gryffindor in her fourth year was getting to know the Gryffindor Chasers. She'd never spent that much time in the company of older girls before, and they fascinated her; they seemed so much more poised, more sure of themselves, than Ginny was, and Ginny would have given anything to be just like them.

She'd already decided to trial as a Chaser next year--things would be put right by next year, she was positive, and Harry would be back on the team. So she started watching the Chasers at practice, in awe of the smooth precision of their flying.

Katie Bell was the closest in general build to Ginny, and Ginny thought that her own flying style resembled a clumsier, slower version of Katie's, so she watched Katie more closely than she watched the other girls, thinking Katie would probably be the best of the three for her to try to imitate.

Besides, even though Angelina was the best player on the team this year, but Katie was  _faster_ ; when they did flying drills at practice, she looked like a red blur against the grey winter sky, and Ginny wanted to be able to fly like that.

Sometimes when Ginny was supposed to be looking for the Snitch, she caught herself paying attention to Katie instead, watching her dart and swoop around the pitch like a scarlet-and-gold hummingbird.

Katie was a good student, too, and popular, and Ginny thought that it might be a good idea to have someone to look up to other than her brothers. So after a while, she started watching Katie away from the pitch, as well: practicing conjuring bouquets of daisies for her Charms homework; flirting with Eddie Carmichael at dinner; sucking on the end of her quill as she sat at a library table piled high with Transfiguration books.

And sometimes, when Ginny was doing her Charms work, she found herself trying to hold her wand the way Katie did, and when she was talking to Michael Corner, who was sort of her boyfriend (except for the part where they tried to keep it a secret so that Ron didn't go spare), she found herself tossing her hair the way Katie did when she talked to Eddie. She sometimes tried sucking on her quill the way Katie did, even though she felt more than a bit ridiculous, because she thought that when Katie did it, she looked kind of cool and sexy.

Katie managed to look cool and sexy a lot of the time, Ginny thought, which was another reason Ginny liked to watch her: she wasn't going to learn  _that_  from watching Fred and George, that was for sure. So she studied the way Katie's tan Quidditch trousers clung tightly to her thighs when she was on her broom, and she watched the way she could see Katie's hips swaying a bit under her uniform skirt when the common room was too warm and she'd thrown her school robes over the back of a chair, and she couldn't help but notice the way Katie's school jumper was just ever so slightly snug over the swell of her breasts. Of course she noticed, because Ginny wanted to be just like Katie.

And sometimes, when Ginny was kissing Michael, she thought about what it would be like if she kissed Katie--on the pitch after a Quidditch match, when they were both exhausted and sweaty, or drowsy, slow kisses in front of the fire in the common room when everyone else had gone to bed, or furtive, heated embraces between the rows of books in the library, just inches away from Madam Pince's watchful eye.

And in her dormitory at night, with the curtains drawn securely around her bed, Ginny imagined that the fingers caressing the freckled skin of her breasts until the nipples were stiff and aching were Katie's, and the hand that slipped between her legs, teasing and stroking until she had to bite down on her pillow to keep from crying out, was also Katie's, and Ginny knew that when she watched Katie, it wasn't really about wanting to be like her, not any more.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
